Dragon Within
by CherryBlossom2
Summary: Neji & TenTen are only teammates, or are they? Read to find out about the deadly secret TenTen's been hiding & how it may end Team Gai forever. Because sometimes, you just have to believe in what you see. Please read & review! REVIEWS APPRICIATED!Cherry


Well, still on SUPER-BLOCK, I can't bring myself to write anything more for the current time on my other stories. I'm so terribly sorry. Please forgive me! Anyway, I thought I'd do a little (long) one chapter and see where it goes. I have no idea where the inspiration came from…it just sort of hit me.

Warnings: Neji's a little out of character in this; I make him seem a little bit meaner in my descriptions than usual. And then he turns into the opposite, and it's kind of fluffy, but not mushy like my last one, ENJOY!!! Also, beware; I'm still learning to write action sequences.

Disclaimer: Honestly…this is _fan_ fiction, NOT _author/owner of fiction…_really, I don't own this, and I'm not even fluent in Japanese yet! I'm still learning!

Dragon Within

It was a beautiful spring morning as the sleepy village aroused and prepared for their various lives and jobs that they performed. One such person in this active community was just as we speak, also preparing herself for her morning routine.

The young, teenage girl mumbled under her breath as she fumbled with her covers, removing them from her cold body. How was she supposed to know that it was going to be this cold in the morning? Sighing, she walked over to her bathroom and picked up a hairbrush and straitened out her chocolate-auburn hair as she swept it into a low pony tail so it would stay out of her way for the moment.

She splashed some warm water on her face so that she would wake up just a little bit more. She tossed her pajamas off to the side and dawned upon herself a silky, long, red robe, with thin black dragons crawling up the sides. She walked downstairs and put her toast in the new toaster oven Ino had bought her when she moved into her duplex. She set the dial and filled her white pot with water and set it on the stove top to heat.

She marched back up the stairs and meandered back into her room, grabbed some clean clothes and took a shower. About 15 minutes later she walked back down into her small kitchen, poured the piping hot water in a small tea cup and plopped in a bag of white tea, and stirred in some honey to sweeten it. She removed the now, slightly cold toast and ate.

After she finished her breakfast she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair into two separate buns atop her head. She pulled on her shoes, loaded every kunai and shuriken holster on her pants and picked up her various scrolls. She picked up her backpack, after tossing in a few bottles of water, her keys, and headed out the door.

The young lady walked down the stirring streets of her village, humming a random tune to herself as she swayed slightly to the side as she walked. She was going to a particular place this morning, nowhere near were she usually trained, with the cold hearted genius and the energy bomb of youth.

She wasn't even sure why she let herself be talked into this in the first place, I mean, it almost killed her when she was younger, she was a kunoichi, a skilled female ninja, highly trained with weapons to take down any enemy, this would be a piece of cake (or dango!) for her this time.

She stopped abruptly when she came to a sign, screwed onto the metal chain link fencing, it read, 'BEWARE; FOREST OF DEATH', above the large letters of the written inscription was another sign, the original, that read, '44th Training Zone'. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the younger genins running along the side of the nearby road; they obviously hadn't had their exams yet, poor things.

She waited restlessly at the gate number 7, the one she had wanted to take for the chunin exams, but another group had already taken it, so they found another. She sighed as she saw the cold hearted, hard headed, hateful, rude protégée walking toward her, something about him, she just seemed attracted to, of course, and she would never admit this to anyone.

She felt a cold rush of a mix of air and dust and dirt, coming from behind her. She dropped her head in a joking manner and yawned.

"Good morning Lee." She felt a tight embrace from behind as he gave her a bone crushing hug, welcoming her. "Good morning, oh beautiful youthful flower of youthfulness, I'm full of extra happy youthfulness today!!!" The hyper and energetic teammate of hers cheerfully exclaimed.

"Um, Lee, I think you're talking about caffeine, I thought Gai-sensei told you to stay away from that, didn't he?" TenTen, (it's her if you haven't already figured it out,) asked, wiggling her way out of the abnormal hug. She heard a scoff from in front of her and turned only to come face to face with Neji.

"Good morning Neji, how are you?" He gave a simple 'hn' and walked over to the fence and sat down, leaning against it. After a few minutes spent in silence, a large POOF of white smoke appeared and out of it stepped a very disappointed Gai.

"Oh, Gai-sensei, what ever is the matter?!" Asked a very worried and concerned Lee, Gai sighed and explained of how he and Kakashi had had another one of their 'contests', and how Kakashi had got another point. They shared a 'sunset/waves/dolphins/music' hug thing and totally grossed TenTen and Neji out.

After this little (more like huge) ordeal, Gai recomposed himself and cleared his throat.

"Ok team, today you 3 will go into the 44th Training Zone as a teamwork exercise, you'll be in there for 4 days, don't kill each other, and don't die. Well, that about does it, see you in a bit!" And with that he shoved all 3 ninjas inside the gate, tossed in 3 small tents and cooking supplies, locked it, and walked away, humming a tune to himself.

Neji sighed and pointed up; they got the hint and jumped high into the branches, after picking up the supplies. They ran along the tree tops until Neji slowed to a stop, turned, and faced them.

"Let's make camp here, we can split up and get supplies, here we can meet back in an hour-tops. Lee, get some wood, TenTen, I'll find some water and you can go fishing, I'll stay here and try and set up camp." Neji jumped down into the clearing as TenTen followed. Lee jumped off to the west to find wood.

"Ok Neji, where is the stream gonna be?" She asked, while digging out a handful of senbon. Neji activated his bloodline and pointed her in the right direction. She waved goodbye over her shoulder as she walked in the direction of where Neji had said there was a stream located.

The young kunoichi walked until she found the stream, it was only a short distance from where Neji had set up camp. She plopped down on top of a smooth rock and set aside all but 1 senbon, on the rock beside her. She watched and waited, until she spotted a rather large fish. She threw the senbon with deadly accuracy, pinning the fish to the shallows of the water.

There was no struggle on it's behalf, for she didn't like to prolong anything's suffering, it had died upon impact of the senbon. She caught 2 more fish this way. She picked up the fish and her senbon and walked back to camp. She stopped behind a bush for a few minutes, since the fishing had only taken her about 15 minutes to catch. She rested for a good 10 minutes, eyes closed, mind cleared… "What are you doing?"

TenTen flew forward, startled and off-guard. Almost knocking the fish out of the cloth she had wrapped them in.

"Ne-Neji?! What are you doing over here?! I thought you were setting up camp…" Neji looked down at her and shook his head from left to right slowly.

"I am, I saw you come back from the stream and then sit down, don't get too comfy, this is a survival mission- not a vacation. If I could walk up and startle you that badly, who's to say that something or someone, couldn't have thrown a weapon from long range and murdered you on the spot. What's to keep something from hurting you if you're not paying attention to your surroundings?" Neji asked in his deep, cold voice; but yet, there was a small amount of concern it seemed in it- no it couldn't have been…

"Neji, I'm sorry. You're right, I'll be more careful. Tsunade-sama probably has thrown enemy convict ninja in here, but why would you care if I got hurt?" TenTen asked meekly.

"Because you're my teammate and as a team we all have to be alive in order to work. Besides, it'd be my fault as team leader if you or Lee were killed or hurt. Got it?"

"I see," 'I mean nothing to you huh? Just a teammate, that's what I thought.' "So why don't we get back to camp, Lee might not be back yet, so I could help you set up the tents."

Neji turned and walked back toward the campsite and TenTen followed slowly behind, fish in hand. When they arrived, sure enough, Lee was no where to be seen. TenTen grabbed the small white tent that she was to sleep in, and began to set it up. Soon after Lee returned, slightly cut up from the brambles, with enough wood for the next day. The day went by quickly and they didn't talk much, TenTen got fish for the next day and Neji found some convicts and he and Lee finished them off after they attacked them.

TenTen helped build the fire as she put the fish on to cook, it would be a while before they were done. Neji had already set up Lee's tent as well as his own. TenTen walked over to Lee, who was sitting down by his tent, unpacking his backpack, they had known about the mission the morning before and had packed fresh clothes and the like.

"Lee, could you watch the fish for me? I need to start gathering herbs and other food, please?" Lee smiled and nodded. He walked over to the campfire and watched the fish. Neji was in his tent, unpacking.

TenTen walked over to Neji's tent and popped her head in, Neji turned and looked at her, his blank, emotionless eyes, looked at her with deep admiration, although you couldn't ever tell.

"Hay, TenTen?" He asked, making eye contact with her, it would of scared anyone else senseless to be eye to eye with those orbs, but, it didn't bother her at all.

"I'm going to look for herbs and other small things, do you need anything while I'm out Neji-san?" His eyes shot wide open with shock, 'San?! Since when am I only- never mind…' Neji thought as he regained his composer.

"Why…did you say that?" TenTen raised an eyebrow and responded in such a way that made his blood boil and run cold at the same time.

"Say what Neji-san?" Neji turned his back to her and began rummaging through his backpack.

"Neji_-san…"_ It's was TenTen's turn to act surprised, that bothered him?! She decided to strike once again, only to show her new feelings for him.

"Because,…we're only teammates…" She got up and left, after her chakra was far enough away, Neji let a small trickle of salt and water run down his frozen face.

TenTen walked away, all of a sudden she fell, a good mile away from camp, collapsed on the forest floor, writhing around, her form heaped up in a ball, hands clinging to her head, eyes closed tight.

IN TENTEN'S MIND-

"Poor, poor TenTen, our little pet isn't hurting is she?" A slimy, reptile like voice cooed, mockingly.

"No, it's that boy that's hurting her, look at how frail she is, terrible; I'd pity her if I wasn't caged here in her body!" A deeper, male reptilian voice shouted.

"Please, Ryo, Ryoko, leave me alone! I only need to deal with you during Sōshōryū, please, let me go!"

"Do you hear that Ryo, my brother? She wants us to let her go so easily, she usually puts up more of a fight than that." Ryoko asked mockingly as the girl sank to her knees, legs spread behind her arms out to her sides, head bent, sitting in the black void of her mind. A large, very much real, dragon formed a circle around her.

The female dragon, Ryoko, was swerving in and out of her face, teasing her. TenTen's body had broken out in a cold sweat. Ryoko's brother, Ryo, watched on with burning eyes of hate toward the girl as his sister roamed about, while he was stuck in this cage.

FLASHBACK- 9 MONTHS AGO-

"_TenTen, can you hear me? Please say something", a worried Tsunade asked, shaking the girl's shoulders gently. TenTen's eyes cracked open slowly._

"_TenTen, your technique, Sōshōryū, the smoke dragons in it, they've formed a mind of their own." TenTen's eyes shot open, 'Could it be?! They've finally broke through their bound?!' Tsunade helped the young girl sit up._

"_Wha- What? What do you mean?! Tsunade-sama, what will happen to me now?" TenTen asked, worry of losing her jutsu written all over her face._

"_Well, there is something I can do, but it's risky…the dragons, Ryo and Ryoko, they are prisoners in your mind; They work together in the principle of Yin and Yang. If I can somehow manage to seal the more aggressive one, Yang- Being Ryo, in a mental cage of sorts, they can only appear to you about only 4 times a year, on the turning of each season, the next being in fall. They will try to corrupt you, tormenting you until you cave and release Ryo from his cage to join his sister. If you do so, together, they could destroy you if he's not resealed within 24 hours. Do you understand?"_

_TenTen nodded her head in understanding. "Let's do it." Color and determination returned to her face and features. Tsunade nodded, smiling. She led her to a small room with paper walls, lanterns filled with candles hanging from them, a hard floor with a large sitting pillow in the middle. TenTen walked over to the pillow and sat down._

_Tsunade marked different kanji on the ground with removable ink, when it was ready Tsuande looked up at the girl with worry and determination._

"_Are you ready? It may hurt you, you'll have to rest for about 3 days. Gai will understand, now. Prepare yourself!"_

BACK IN TENTEN'S MIND-

"Why should we let you go my pet? Why free you from the deal that was set? We're not in battle, now are we? That was the deal, remember? We can come out on the turning of each season if you're not fighting anyone; no one's around, so we can stay until the 24 hours are up. Besides, why free you from this cage while you won't free my dear brother from his, eh?" Ryoko continued tormenting her.

"Please, I need to get back- they'll come looking for me you know; you'll have to leave when the get here." TenTen said, her voice cracking, now was not the time to be overpowered, she had been careless and forgot to tell Gai-sensei about the season change.

"No my pet, they won't be coming, you didn't tell them when you'd be back, and that boy's to busy hating you to even look for you, besides, you're only his teammate, what feelings could he have for you, worthless little girl? Besides, why ever do you think we stayed dormant for this long, instead of striking when you woke? No, we wanted you all alone, far away from them, your voice couldn't carry that far even if you could use your body at the moment. No, right now, and until midnight, you're stuck with us pet."

"You know, there are enemy ninja in this zone don't you Ryoko?" The white dragon's eyes flared with curiosity and slight concern that they might have to let her go. "You wouldn't want to die because I was attacked do you? Because if the deal is broken, on your part at least, you can't come back. I'd just have to learn the technique again and all would be fine. Of course, if Ne- they, if they find me, you'll have to go away for another 3 months, isn't that right?" The dragon growled, anger seething over her word like poison at the girl's discovery of a new strength.

"Why would, that boy- isn't his name, Neji?" TenTen's eyes widened. "Yes, that's it, isn't it? Answer me pathetic girl, answer me!" Ryoko growled.

"…you wouldn't…no, you can't" A terrible blackness overcame her as the white dragon rammed into her inner-mind, forcing TenTen to give the dragon temporary control of her body. If TenTen had tried to resist, she would have lost her ability to even use her mind, it would have killed her on the spot, she had no choice but to let the silvery beast take hold of her.

BACK AT CAMP-

"Neji, the fish are ready!" Lee called, Neji walked out of his tent, cheeks slightly tear stained, he didn't notice. Lee looked up at him and smiled, "Hey, Neji, where's TenTen, she should've been back by now…"

"I'm here." A feminine voice said, resembling TenTen's, but almost too snake like, words slightly run together. TenTen's body jumped down from her perch. Neji frowned slightly, picked up his fish and walked back to his tent. He ate in silence as he over heard Lee and TenTen talking. He fell asleep, and in his dream he saw something that made him fly out of bed.

IN NEJI'S DREAM-

A pink and green haze made it's way closer to him. He recognized it as TenTen. He turned his back to her.

"What do you want? Must you torment every night?" Neji asked coldly.

"What are you talking about? Neji, I need your help. Please hold me fast to a tree, with the strongest rope you have. Don't let my body go until midnight. Please Neji-kun, trust me- my body-that's not me, I can't really tell you what's going on, but please Neji-kun, do this. Do not be afraid to injure my body, just do as I ask, please."

"Why should I make a fool of myself, running out there? What am I to tell Lee? That I had a dream that you came to me and said your body was possessed?" Neji asked, even more cold.

"Because Neji, if you don't I could die or kill Lee and maybe even you too. Do it, or risk being blamed for a _teammate's_ death or maybe even 2! Because that's all that I am to you, right?!" TenTen replied harshly, on the verge of tears.

Neji turned to her and said something surprising, "No, you're not just a teammate. I'll do it." He felt himself be separated from his sleep.

BACK OUTSIDE-

The dream ended and Neji quickly grabbed rope. He ran out and tackled her to the ground.

"Neji-kun! What are you doing?! Lee help!" the imposter shouted as Neji tossed her up, jumped up to meet her only to impound his 64-strikes, she fell to the ground, a bright light shone from her unconscious body. And what was TenTen turned into a long, thin, silver dragon. Lee and Neji's eyes grew wide, was this really happening?! A dragon, here in front of them, and more than that, it was TenTen. No, it wasn't.

"So, my little trick didn't work? I didn't get to use her body to destroy her love and best friend? Pity, I shall have to do it myself then." Ryoko moved aside to show TenTen's limp and damaged body lying on the ground, motionless.

"Who are you and why are you hurting her?" Lee demanded, taking his fighting stance. Neji also, was in stance, ready to use Gentle Fist.

"Why, I'm Ryoko, and my brother Ryo is trapped in that foolish, worthless girl's mind. I am the dragon of the Sōshōryū, my brother is the other. We have been prisoner within her for over 3 years and we've finally broken out. The girl doesn't know when to quit, I'm sure you've noticed it Neji-san, even if I can only interfere with her for a shot while, I've learned she loves you very much. And you, Lee-san, she sees you as a brother. She loves you both. To bad I can't kill her also, that would get rid of both of us. I hate to separate you 3, you make such a lovely team, oh well, I need some entertainment." Ryoko mocked, she upset both severely, how where they supposed to defeat a dragon, a good 7x bigger than them if not larger than that.

The dragon reared at them, charging, fire coming out of her nostrils and mouth, flying up over their heads. Neji jumped high up, grabbing onto the thin dragon's mane. The land bound Lee raised up a tree doing a back flip onto the dragon's snout, he drove a kunai across her cheek before falling to the ground only to throw a hoard of projectiles at the beast.

Neji, still holding onto the flying monster, quickly pounced onto the back of her head and used his Hakkeshō Kaiten, making her scales flying off her skin on the back of her neck. She spun quickly, flinging Neji to the ground, almost breaking his neck, he managed to only break his arm. He released a muffled yell, for the pain of being dropped from a good 40 feet in the air and landing on one's arm was unbearable. Lee knew what he was to do, he jumped to the beast's back while she rolled over, throwing Neji. He cut his thumb and marked a dot on the area where her neck was the most penetrable. The dragon reached back with her talons, scraping him severely and sweeping down to the ground and knocking him off.

Neji, Byakugan activated, picked up a large fuma shuriken, threw it high in the air with only his right arm, the black steel of it cutting deep in the dragon's skin. The dragon fell, screaming in pain. The silver body landed near them all.

"Well, it seems you've almost have me, but…I've her!" Ryoko said as she wrapped a scaly set of claws around TenTen's limp body. "Come one step closer and you lose her as well, what will it be?" The beast didn't have long, she was losing blood fast, yet it wasn't a red color- like that of earth, it was a pale silver, dripping onto TenTen's body, running down her neck.

Neji was grasping his left arm, and Lee, was holding on to his right shoulder- both eyes of their eyes wide open. Neji stepped forward, got on his knees and bowed forward, towards the beast. Lee moved his left arm, unnoticeable behind his back and reached for a kunai.

"Please, Ryoko, don't harm her. Take my like instead. Wouldn't it please you to make her life miserable, knowing that her love was killed because she was unable to do anything? Please, wouldn't you prefer to have me in her place? I offer myself to you." Neji spoke in a sincere tone.

The dragon moved a scale covered claw to her chin, considering his offer. "And what do you wish in return, Neji-san?" asked the beast, blood slowly dripping from her wound. Neji raised his head. He slowly stood up and walked toward her, till he was only a few feet away.

"Let me take her over to Lee, promise me that you will not harm or kill either one of them." Asked Neji, raising his arms out to pick her body up.

"Very well, I will keep my word. Here take her from me. Then come and kneel before me so that I may uphold our bargain." Neji nodded, he carefully picked up her limp body and walked slowly to Lee. He set her down next to him. As he did, with his back completely turned to Ryoko, he smiled at Lee, a sad smile, and walked back over to the dragon.

She raised her giant talons…but the blow never came crashing down. The dragon did however. Neji was lying under the massive claw, shocked and surprised at the fact that he was still alive, and the beast no more. Neji looked slowly up, and saw a long, thin, silver katana shoved into the beast's heart, it had ended her life upon impact.

Neji looked behind Lee, TenTen was not there. Neji looked up at where the impact had come from. Then, looking to his side, saw TenTen, barely standing, panting and disheveled, covered in the beast's blood. He couldn't believe it, she was still alive, they had been planning for Lee to finish her off but no, TenTen beat him to it! TenTen swayed and fell to the ground. Lee ran over and helped Neji get out from under the dragon's foot. They rolled her over and started trying to rouse her.

TenTen's body started to float off the forest floor and was surrounded by a sliver-ish light. (It's like in the movies where the spell is broken or set upon the person) Lee and Neji watched in awe as her body seemed to be separated from an evil force, (Ryo and Ryoko) and was being renewed and cleaned. Her body slowly lowered to the ground and a beautiful woman, and apparition of sorts, looked at them from above TenTen's head.

The beautiful woman smiled at the two bloodied and bruised shinobi, she was clad in a long white kimono, hair a beautiful chocolate brown and warm eyes to match. "Thank you both for saving my daughter and separating her from that torture. I am very much obliged to you both. And do not refuse what you have learned from that beast, she spoke the truth. Know that I will always watch over you and do my best to keep you all from harm. Once again thank you." The spirit faded away slowly and Lee fainted.

Neji laid down next to the two dearest things he had on earth, Lee, one of his closest friends and rivals, and TenTen, his best friend and the one whom he had always felt a deep admiration for. He slept and was later awakened by the smell of fish cooking and the warmth of his sleeping bag. He shot up and almost twisted his arm.

"Lee!" Neji yelled in a panicked tone. Lee came rushing in, bandaged up nice and tight, to prevent bleeding and infection.

"Neji, what is the matter?" Lee asked, worried that he might ruin his bandages (like he doesn't already have enough. ;p ) and mess his broken arm up.

"Lee, where's TenTen?! Is she alright?" Neji asked, scrambling out of bed.

"Neji, she's sleeping right over in her tent, she needs her rest, she's badly injured and should sleep. You can go in there, but keep it down, alright? Dinner should be done in about an hour." Lee responded reassuringly.

"Thank you, Lee" Lee was taken aback by his courtesy but merely got out of his way and let him walk into her tent. Neji walked over to her tent's entrance and slowly poked his head in. Sure enough, there she was, sleeping soundly on her back, bandaged up and with enough scraps to make anyone wince at the thought. Lee had wrapped her torso and arms.

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked over her frame, scanning for anything broken. There where no broken bones, but a sprained wrist and ankle prevailed. Then, he checked her chakara points, out of the 361 there where a large number blocked, 64 because of his attack and, to put it bluntly, she shouldn't have been able to move in the least bit; let alone save his life.

As Neji looked at her face, he believed he was seeing her for the first time. You see, there is a difference in looking at something, and seeing it; and this rare, untouched beauty had gone unnoticed by his extensive line of sight for a long time. Even with his byakugan, he had never seen her for who she was. And as he looked at her pale, scratched and battered skin, he saw not the bruises and cuts, but a beautiful young woman, which he felt _completely _comfortable around. She was someone he could always trust and talk to, even if was only through action or monosyllable conversation on his behalf.

Neji quietly stood up and walked out of the tent to go on his walk. He ambled slowly through the woods, taking in the beauty of all around him, listening to the birds sing their songs and other sounds that one can only hear when alone in a serene place as this (when not being attacked). He looked up and what made him smile was that sight of two birds building a destroyed nest, and carefully piecing it back together, working like a team in perfect unison. After they where finished, which wasn't very long, they both flew gracefully into it and curled up so nice and tight, that the two birds became one.

He walked on and stopped at a small clear brook. He put his feet in and took a deep breath. He meditated and tried to recollect the day and what had happened. Just as he was about to go back and was taking his feet out of the warm, relaxing water, he heard soft, off beat foot steps heading in his direction. He shuffled nervously to his feet and regained his composure.

"Oh, um…hello Neji." TenTen greeted, she gave him a weak smile with all her effort. He smiled back. His face quickly turned serious.

"TenTen, I need to ask you something. Would you sit down for a sec?" he asked, sitting back down and patting the ground gently next to him. She complied and tried to sit down as gracefully as she could, seeing the condition she was in.

Neji looked at the water and mustered up the courage to ask her what had been on his mind. "TenTen, is, is what she said true?" TenTen looked at the water with growing interest.

"Neji, she said a lot of things. Would you please specify?" TenTen asked meekly, she had an idea of what he wanted to know and she wasn't going to answer that unless asked directly.

"TenTen, do you, what do you think about me?" Neji was nervous to say the least about asking her something like this so, directly.

"I think you're a strong person. You can be cold and it seems like you have a heart of ice, but that's understandable to some degree. You can sometimes be harsh and rude. But, I think, that's what makes you special to me." She said quietly.

"TenTen, I need to say something." TenTen nodded for him to continue.

"TenTen, I always thought of you as only a teammate. But, the truth is, I think—no I know that, TenTen…I… love you." Neji blushed and turned his face so she couldn't see him.

TenTen giggled in a lighthearted way. Was she making fun of him? Did she think this was all a joke? What is her problem?! Neji was worried and slightly upset.

"Neji, I would've never know. But did you honestly believe that dragon?" TenTen was mocking him?!

"What? No, it wasn't the dragon I believed; it was…your mother. She told me it was true. But, TenTen, what is the truth?" Neji asked, he so wasn't himself right now.

"Neji, the truth is that I'm completely in love with you, you've only been to blind to notice." TenTen chuckled and Neji gave an exasperated sigh of relief.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get back to camp. Diner should be ready. Get on my back, you don't need to be walking on that sprain." Neji added, helping her up with his good arm.

"Oh, Neji, I can heal your arm your arm now if you want." Neji shook his head and squatted down for her to climb on.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked before climbing on. "Yes, now get on before I make you walk." TenTen sighed and climbed on his firm back.

He jogged quickly through the woods back to camp and Lee waved as he was setting the fish out on little paper plates. TenTen hopped over to the log and sat down.

They all ate in semi-silence, each giving a small output on what they thought about the previous evening. Afterwards TenTen waved her hand for them to both come closer.

"Ok, where's it hurt? Neji, I'll do you first because of your arm. Lee, I'll get those cuts next." They both nodded and Neji moved his arm over to her as a bluish-green light surrounded them, causing the break to heal.

"Thank you. That feels much better." Neji said as he sat back on his log. Lee took off his shirt to reveal the cuts across his chest and arms. TenTen quickly grimaced at what it might have felt like. She grabbed the first aid kit and had Neji bounce up, distracting Lee just long enough for her to splash him with rubbing alcohol. Lee let out a girlish squeal as the searing disinfectant took over.

"Lee, sit still, I'm going to heal it now." Lee bit his lower lip and nodded. He wasn't a big doctor's fan. TenTen quickly healed over his cuts, one, a long thin scrape was going to scar, but that was it.

Lee let out a breath when she was done and put his shirt back on. They all went to bed and slept well that night. Well, most of them. Lee had a bad dream about evil squirrels, but that was about it.

They packed up their things and headed over to the gate they had come in. Lee took TenTen's pack and Neji carried her bridal style because she didn't want to heal herself because of the consequences. She would like to live her life to it's fullest. Besides, she wasn't an easy person to heal.

They arrived at the gate at around four and saw Gai-sensei waiting calmly for them. He let them out and noticed that Neji had TenTen in his arms. Gai looked at the scratches and scrapes on each of them. 'What the heck happened?' he thought to himself as Neji gently set her down.

"Um, guys. What exactly happened here? Didn't I tell you not to kill each other?" Gai asked in an amused way, his gaze drifting from person to person.

"OhwonderfulGaisensei,wewhereattackedbyafirebreathingdragonnamedRyokoandshetookoverTenTen'sbodyandtriedtokillusandandthenmeandNejisavedherandNejigotabrokenarmandwasabouttotradehimselfforTenTenbutshesavedusandklilledthedragonandIgotcutupbyitandTenTengotasprainedankleandasprainedwristandotherthanthatwedidn'ttryandkilleachother. Sir!" Lee gasped in one breath.

Neji and TenTen's jaw dropped open. How was that humanly possible to say that much in a single breath?!??!?!?!?

Gai nodded and responded. "I see, well, TenTen, you'd better relearn your technique, and I see that your injuries have been treated. So, lets go get you all clean up and then meet me at TenTen's in 2 hours. We're going out to celebrate your teamwork and effort! So wear something nice. We're going to a very nice restaurant. I mean really nice." Gai could understand him?!

They nodded and left their separate ways. Gai stopped TenTen and quickly healed her wrist and ankle. All better now! She walked home and took a long, hot shower to relax her mussels and then blow dried her hair. She kept it down and slipped into a simple little black dress and some matching heels. She put on just the right amount of makeup so that it was simple, but just noticeable.

All 3 guys where outside her door wearing their suits. Neji had on a white shirt with black pants and a black blazer and tie. He had his hair tied at the base of his neck instead of at the end. It looked much more mature. Le had on a matching suit similar to Neji's although his and Gai's shirts where a dark green. Lee knocked at the door and hear a soft, "coming!" from behind it.

TenTen opened the drop and Lee and Neji both pinched their noses to prevent them from bleeding. She had on a black, form fitting spaghetti strap dress and little silver dangle earrings and matching necklace. She also had bangles and bracelets on both wrists, accenting how slender they were. But the main reason they were avoiding EMSA was that she had her chocolate-auburn hair down.

She giggled at them and turned and locked her door after stepping out. Everybody left forehead protectors at home. They all walked causally to the restaurant, chatting all the way about their fiasco in the training zone. They laughed and complimented each other and finally got there.

"Welcome to Mizaki House. Do you have a reservation Sir?" the attendant asked politely. "Yes I do." Gai responded. The attendant opened her portfolio which held reservation papers. "Name please." She asked looking up.

"Maito Gai, party of four." She nodded and grabbed the menus. She lead them to a patio table and set them down. "Your sever will be right with you." She said and walked off.

The group enjoyed a delicious dinner and thanked Gai as they where walking out together. Gai turned to them and said—

"Ok team, now that you've enjoyed yourselves, tomorrow it's back to training! TenTen, you and Neji will spar for a bit and I will work with Lee. Then we get to switch! Be there bright and early! Konbanwa!(Good night)" Gai exclaimed cheerfully as he walked off. Lee trotted along behind him, leaving TenTen and Neji standing there alone.

"So, can I walk you home?" Neji asked, slipping his arm around her slender and toned waist. She giggled and put her arm around his shoulder as they started walking forward. "I suppose." She giggled some more and Neji chuckled lightly.

They walked, chatting about random things all the way to her house. She gave a happy sigh as they reached her down. She turned slowly to walk in the door when Neji caught her wrist, spun her around and kissed her on the lips. At first she was surprised, but then she kissed him back. When they broke apart she muttered a simple, "Night." And walked in. She slid down against her door and gave a giggly scream of shear joy. Neji heard this from the other side and softly laughed. He walked home and when he entered he was greeted by none other than Hanabi.

"Hey, Neji! Whoa-What happened to you? You look like an idiot." Hanabi asked him this because of the goofy look he had plastered on his face.

"That's none of your business, is it?" He asked in a happy way. Hanabi looked on with wonder. 'What is wrong with him? He would've normally barked at me.' She shook her head and walked on. That night they all slept well. And for the first time since he was four, Neji could love again.

The End.

A/n: Well, how was it? It kind of drug on a little bit longer than I wanted, but oh well. Tell me what you think. I love some comments from all of you. I personally think this is my best work yet.

-CherryBlossom2


End file.
